When I'm Gone
by Tenshi3424
Summary: Life was always great with Kat around. Nothing ever seemed bad or scary. But what happens when Kat's kidnapped by Socs with dirty intentions? Rated M for rape and language in later chapters. Johnny and Dally ARE alive. Includes PonyboyxOC and JohnnyxOC
1. 14 and Happy

"GET OFF!"

Kat squirmed out from under the dog pile that Dally had started in the Curtis' living room. She'd been lying on her stomach, watching Mickey on the T.V. with Two-Bit, when Dally and Steve ran in and sat on top of her. Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny, and even Darry had joined in. She was strong, but couldn't take all that weight at once. She was lucky to have gotten out from under there with her bones still intact. But, when she escaped, like a bad jynx, the pile fell on top of her.

"Damn all of you," she mumbled. Everyone laughed, and Kat couldn't help but to join them. It was always happy and warm when Kit-Kat was in the room. She was a special little broad, and all the greasers loved her; 'course, she was a greaser herself.

Once all the boys were off of her, the young girl pounced on Dally's back and started 'beating' his head in(which means she playfully punches each side of her head). Dally laughed, and pretended her was about to throw her off. Two-Bit and Soda whooped, while Pony and Johnny just laughed. When Kat started to fall forward, she screamed and let go of Dallas. He yelled, swung her around, and caught her bridal style all in one movement.

"Well, someone ring the bells!" Steve hollered.

Dally chuckled, and leaned in like he was about to kiss the girl in his arms. Kat arched her back so that her body was flat, then rolled out of the greaser's arms, landing stomach first on the floor. She gasped and held her rib cage, and rolled over on her back. She looked up to see a sarcastically sad Dallas Winston.

"Don't be like that, babe," he said, the fake sadness overflowing in his voice. "I love you so much."

"Oh, Dallas..." Kat replied, pretending to tear up. Considering the whole situation, it was pretty damn funny.

"Knock it off, you two," Darry called from the kitchen. "I don't wanna hear all yer lovey-dovey crap."

"Huh?" Kat jumped to her feet. "Darry, you don't know nothin' about love."

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout?" Ponyboy stood up. "He's got me and Sodapop. He sure does know what love is, so you shut your trap."

"No, you shut YOUR trap," Kat snapped back, "That ain't the kind of love I'm talkin' about. I mean boy-girl love. Like Sodapop and Sandy."

"C'mon, guys," Soda chimed in, slightly blushing. "Ya'll quit fighting about somethin' so stupid."

Kat rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled an apology. Ponyboy flicked her forehead and did the same. Then they bear hugged, rejoining everyone on the couch. Dally, of course, came over an sat on top of Kat, crushing her into the furniture. She flailed her arms, smaking his side, trying to scream cusses at him. But since Dally had just sat on her lungs, she made a sound that resembled that of a dying pig.(Yes, I know what that sounds like... Don't look at me like that.)

"Hey, hey Dall," Johnny spoke up. "Yer crushin' her."

"She crushed my heart," Dally smirked. "That's what she gets."

Two-Bit and Steve chuckled, and Ponyboy tried to hide a smile. Johnny smiled slighty, but was still nervous. Kat somehow mangaged to giggle. Days like this were always the best. Even though she didn't have a home to go to, she adored being with her fellow greasers. She practically lived with the Curtis', except for the few night she slept with Johnny in the vacant lot. As tough as she was, Kat had a real soft spot for Johnny. She really hated that he was abused by his folks and tried to support him as much as humanly possible.

"Alright, Dally, you had your fun. Now, off." Two-Bit's voice was serious.

Dally shrugged and rose. Kat gasped loudly, filling her burning lungs with oxygen. Ponyboy laughed softly, and the others just smiled. Kat flipped off Dally, which only made him chuckle agian.

***  
"I think Im'ma go hang with Johnny in the lot tonight," Kat told Darry when he asked where she was staying for the night. "I heaard from Sheperd's boy, Curly, that the Socs'll be throwing a beer blast later. Can't leave the poor kid alone.

"Alright," Darry said, "but if those bastards get too close, you get yer hide over here, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kat grumbled. She felt for her blade in the back pocket of her jeans. She knew she'd never use it, but still...

Johnny got up from his place on the couch and stretched. He then walked over to Kat and Darry, whom were talking at the front door. Darry nodded goodbye to the both of them, while Sodapop yelled from the kitchen table about keeping it PG. Johnny's ears got red, but Kat just patted his head.

"Don't you listen to 'im, Johnnycake," she purred, "He's just jealous."

"Of what?" The young greaser was confused.

"That you and I are closer than him and Sandy."

Johnny smiled and gently punched her in the harm. Mirroring the smile, the girl threw her arm around her friend. And to her amazement, Johnny didn't blush or tense up or flinch. He just kept on smiling at her. Ponyboy banged on the window of the living room, and the two friends turned around. Pony was waving, and they just smied and waved back.

The sun hung low over the horizon as the two greasers walked around town. Johnny said he didn't want to go to the lot right away, so Kat offered to go get a coke down at the Dingo. Now, they were heading down to the old hang out, the girl's arm still around her guyfriend's shoulders. They were talking about seeing a movie when a red convertable pulled up up next to the sidewalk. It was a real tuff-looking car that shined in the setting sunlight.

Socs.

Johnny tense up and swallowed, and Kit-Kat dropped her arm from around his shoulders. 5 guys unloaded from the car and walked over to the two. They all snickered, staring down at the greasers in front of them.

"Hey, greasers," one of them spat. He seemed like the leader, a real tall boy with short, oak brown hair.

"Yer outta yer territory," Kat growled, stepping in front of Johnny. "What the hell do you want?"

"Aww, can't we stop by to say hello?" Kat couldn't see who said that.

"Y-ya'll better beat it," Johnny murmured.

Kat swallowed. Johnny could fight and all, but he wasn't the strongest out of the two of them. Not to mention they were outnumbered and Kat was still tired from Dally's rough-housing. She had her blade, but... But...

"And what if we don't, greaser?" The oak haired Soc took a step closer, his eyes full of threat and hatred. And those eyes were aimed at a terrified Johnny. "You gonna scream?"

Suddenly, something came over Kat. Before she could think, she had her blade at the Soc's stomach. Why there of all places, she didn't know. "If ya'll don't beat it outta here, you'll be the ones screaming."

The Soc took a step back, momentarily suprised. But then he smirked, and all those Socs started to pile back into the car. All but the tall one, who, before getting in, winked maliciously at Kat. Then, he got in, revved the engine, and drove away.

"Did you pull a blade on that Soc?" Johnny's voice was full of utter surprise. He watched the car until it disappeared.

"Y-yeah," Kat stammered, looking at the blade in her hand. There was some blood at it's tip. All Kat could think was: Shit. Her hands started trembling, so she put the blade away, back in her pocket. "C'mon, Johnny. I promised you a coke."


	2. Into The Night

***Kat's POV***

The stars twinkled brightly above the vacant lot while Johnny and I sat quietly, sipping our cokes. Johnny had started a small fire, and watching his complexion glow in the firelight made me feel warm and serene. Whenever I spent my nights with Johnny, I was never sad. Even though Johnny and I slept on the cold, hard concrete, if I was with him, it didn't matter.

***Johnny's POV***

Kat stared into the fire, her once-sea blue eyes now reflecting the flames amber color. She was faintly humming something I'd never heard. But by the sound of it, it was pretty. I didn't feel sad or angry around Kat. Even my thoughts of killin' myself disappeared. She was always real, real happy, and I was always happy around her.

***Narrorator***

Johnny and Kat sat thogether under the starlit sky, warming themselves by the tiny fire Johnny had whipped up. They were quite, the only sound was the occasiona amber snapping and the ice in their coke cups. Oh, and the sound of Kat's humming.

"Hey," Johnny broke the silence, "where'd you learn that tune?"

Kat looked at him, momenterally dazed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"That song yer humming," Johnny repeated. "Where'd you learn it?"

"Oh," the girl said, returning her gaze to the fire, "I... don't really know. I think mabey my mama sang it to me when I was little or somethin' like that."

Johnny looked at her for a minute, then looked away saying something like, "Oh". Kat went back to humming, but now she smiled as she did so. Johnny smiled to himself, liking the tune more and more. There was something sweet and innocent about it, some essence of... something. Johnny couldn't quiet put his finger on what, though.

The fire drew dim as the sky finally went from indigo to black. Kat puffed out a perfect smoke ring as she tapped the dying ashed of the end of her cancer stick. Johnny's eyes were drooping, and he seemed to be falling in and out of sleep. He was mumbling something to himself. Kat gigggled, imagining Johnny getting drunk like Two-Bit or Dally. That'd be the day, she thought. The day Johnny Cade actually got drunk was the day the Socs and Greasers got along.

Kat scootched over to Johnny and rubbed his back. His head perked up slightly, and he turned his head to look at the smiling girl.

"Hey," she whispered softly, "y'know you can go to sleep. I'll be here all night."

"T-that would'n be fair," Johnny slurred, and Kat sliffled another laugh,"Gotta watch out fer them Socs..."

Kat layed Johnny's head in her lap. The young boy was suddenly very awake, the warmth of his blush agianst Kat's thigh. He tried to sit up, but Kat had a grip like an ape. She simply smiled and stroked his hair, beginning to hum again. Johnny gave up, but was still blushing when he fell asleep.

"Quit worryin', Darry." Sodapop looked up from his car catalog at his older brother, who was pacing in the kitchen. "Kat and Johnnycake sleep in the lot all the time. They'll be fine, alright?"

"No, it ain't alright," Darry grumbled, "Kat said she heard Sheperd talkin' about the Socs throwin' a beer blast tonight. After Johnny getting jumpedlike he did..."

"Want me to go check on 'em, Darry?" Ponyboy was already slipping his arms into his purple hoddie, as if he'd go whether Darry said yes or no. "I don't really mind."

"I'll go, too," Soda offered, rising from the couch in the living room.

"No," Darry said. "Pony can go alone. The lot ain't that far. But you come straight back, you hear?"

"Yeah, Darry," Ponyboy mumbled. Then, he started his way toward the lot.

"Hey, Johnny," Kat spoke, even though she knew Johnny was fast asleep, "Why do you think we gotta live like this? Why can't we all just be people? Not Greasers or Socs... Just... _people_?"

She got Johnny's quiet, soft breathing in response. The young girl couldn't help but smile to herself. Johnny's breathing was enough to satisfy her. She turned her longing gaze up at the starry sky. It looked like a diamond has shattered, it's milions of shards scattered across a black velvet blanket. Kat inhaled, and began to sing:

_And so it is, just like you said it would be. Life goes easy on me, most... of the time... And so it is, the shorter stories. No love, no glories, no hero in her sky~..._

Kat looked back at Johnny, feeling emotions well up in her core. For some unknown reason, tears began to form in her eyes. She leaned down and rested her head on top of Johnny's and continued to sing:

_I can't take my eyes off you..._

_I can't my eyes off you..._

Johnny slightly stirred, and Kat quickly shut up. Simply sighing, Johnny went back to sleeping. Kat heaved in reliefe then noticed something unbelievable: she was crying. Kat _never_ cried. Not when she broke her arm or when she got thrown off her old horse, she either laughed it off or cussed until the pain went away. Why does being with Johnny make a difference?

Wait. Did... she just think that?

The guys, including Johnny, didn't know but... Kat loved Johnny. She'd loved him ever since the day she became friends with the Greaser. Johnny was jumpy and shy, sure, but he was also kind and fun. He was a special guy, and Kat loved him. But she could never tell him. She knew the reaction she'd get...

"Hey, baby," said a voice from behind.

Kate jumped, and quickly but gentley removed Johnny's head from her lap. She stood up and turned to three of the five Socs from earlier, all wearing the same stupid smirk. The leader stepped forward, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Kat swatted it away and stepped in front of Johnny's sleeping body.

"You again, huh?" Kat's hand wandered to her back pocket for her blade. "What now? You best stay outta Greaser territory. Someone might get hurt."

The Socs all chuckled, coming closer. Although she was well rested, she was in no condition to take on 3 Socs at once. But, out of instinct, she moved her right eg back and lowered her upper body; a classic Greaser defense stance.

"Easy, easy," the lead Soc cooed, " we ain't lookin' for a fight."

"Then beat it!" Kat yelled.

The leader sighed. "Always complicated. Get 'er, boys."

Ponyboy decided to walk to the lot. Since it wasn't too far, he didn't feel the need to run. Besides, he was kind of tired.

_Gee, _Ponyboy thought, _what's Darry so worried about?_

Sighing, he kept walking. That was, until he heard screaming and yelling coming from the general direction of the lot. Fearing the worse, Ponyboy sprinted in a cold sweat toward the ruccus.

"Let go!"

2 of the Socs were restraining Kat as the leader walked over to her. They hadn't seen Johnny yet, but Kat still nervously glanced at him, lying asleep over there. The lead Soc smirked and leaned in, about to kiss her. Kat's anger boiled over, and she put a full force kick into that boy's balls. Making a face, the Soc fell over and writhed in pain.

"Jack!" One of the 2 Socs let go of Kat and rushed over to help his fallen comrade.

The Soc who was still holding Kat bent back her arms, making her yelp in agony. The pain burned like a wildfire. But, whatever happened, she could not cry. She would not give the Socs that satisfaction. She just couldn't.

"Hey, look." The Soc that was helping Jack up pointed over in Johnny's direction. Kat's heart stopped. "There's another one. The little one from eariler."

"Yeah," Jack said, smirking evily, "She wants to kick me, huh? Then go kick him."

"No!" Kat screamed, struggling agianst the third Soc's grip. She managed to get one arm free. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"K-Kat...?" Johnny sluggishly sat up and rubbed his eyes. When everything came into clear vision, Johnny felt his stomach jump into his throat. "Wha..." When Johnny saw the Socs, his face went pale. He slowly stood, but didn't move back or run. He just stood there, his panicked eyes moving from the Socs to Kat.

"Johnny!" Kat hollered, tears now streaming down her face. "Run! Please, Johnny, run and go get the guys-"

"Shut up!" The Soc who was holding Kat pushed her face first into the concrete. He came over and icked her head as hard as he could. Johnny watched in horror as Kat's body went motionless. All three Socs laughed, then looked at Johnny. They checked him out, sized him up, then Jack took Kat in his arms.

"You ain't worth the trouble, Greaser, " he snarled. "Let's go."

All those Socs ran over to a black Mustang that was parked nearby, throwing Kat into the back seat. Then, the Mustang disappered into the darkness of the neighborhood. Johnny fell to his knees, his heart sinking. Kat, his first love, had just been kidnapped by the Socs. She was probubly going to get killed, or worse. Johnny's mind raced across possibilities, unaware of the footsteps coming up behind him.

"Johnny?" a voice called from behind him.

Johnny didn't jump. He simply turned to see a sweaty Ponyboy, who was heaving and looking scared.

"Johnny," Ponyboy said, "where's Kat?"


	3. Forsaken

***Kat's POV***

It hurts... it hurts... please, God, make it stop...

Those Socs took it. They took the only thing a woman can give the man she marries. They took it all away... It hurts so bad...

They took turns. They rotated, like I was some ride. I felt blood dripping out, all over me.I couldn't quite tell where we were, but it was somewhere dark, and whatever the hell I was laying on was uncomfertable. I hated it. Over and over, agian and agian... Someone please just make it stop... Someone... help me... save me...

***Narrorator***

"What?"

Darry exploded out of the kitchen, his face turning red with rage as Johnny told him what had happened to Kat. Johnny simply stood there, looking at his feet. Ponyboy stepped in front of his friend.

"It ain't his fault, Darry," Pnoy explained, "He couldn't do squat."

"I-I'm sorry," Johnny murmured.

"Damn those dirty bastards..." Dally stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. Two-Bit ran his fingers through his greasy hair. Sodapop sat at the table, his fingers interlaced and his handsome face furrowed with anger and confusion. The whole Curtis household was overwhelmingly tense, as if it were holding it's breath. The silence was unusual; Kat always made it seem like the silence was a good thing. Not now. Her presence was thinning, fading from the room with each passing second. Every boy in that house all had one feeling: Vengence. They had to find her, beat those Socs.

Kat's mangled body kept flashing through Johnny's mind, causing him to shake his head occasionally. He couldn't think that way. She was alive... She had to be...

"I'll go look around," Sodapop said, rising from the kitchen table. As if on cue, Steve rose as well.

"I'm comin' to," Two-Bit growled, bloodlust heavy in his tone. "I'mma stomp those fuckin' twats."

With that, the three greasers headed out the door, leaving the house in utter silence. No one moved. Even their breathing seemed obsolite. Not a sound...

"Well," Darry said after a while, " 'Resta ya'll might as well go home. No use stayin' here. I'll call ya'll soon as we find her."

Dally left without saying a word, leaving an extremely hostile feeling hanging in the air. Johnny, however, didn't budge. His whole being was stiff as a board, and his eyes were blank with no expression. Ponyboy sighed quietly and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder, making the pale boy jump. Darry shook his head and headed back toward his rocker. Ponyboy looked at Johnny, and tried to managea smile.

"Don' worry, Johnnycake," he said, "You can stay here 'til they get back."

Johnny glanced at his friend, and nodded his thanks. Then, he and Ponybiy sat down and flipped through T.V. channels, seeing if there was anything good on. They ended up watching The Twilight Zone for about and hour. Johnny was asleep by the time it was over, but Darry and Pony were awake. Or, at least Darry was. Ponyboy was slipping in and out of sleep, trying his hardest to stay awake.

"Darry!"

All three men shot awake at the sound of Sodapop's voice. Darry was the first one to the door, then Ponyboy and Johnny. The sight that greeted them at the door was more terrifying than any of them thought it would be.

There she was. Kat. Soda was holding her in his arms, and she was curled up agianst his chest like she was an infant. She was wearing Soda's t-shirt, rendering the man without a shirt. Her breathing was uneven and heavy, and the look on her face was pure horror. Her body was covered in purple bruises and cuts, still fresh and dripping with blood. Her eyes were closed, but she was still very much alive. She was bleeding profusily from between her legs, near her inner thighs. Her blonde hair was tangled and covered with dirt and the right side of her head was stained with maroon.

"Oh, God..." Ponyboy looked away, holding his mouth like he was going to be sick.

Darry just stared in shock and terror and hatred.

***Johnny POV***

Kat... she was so torn up. Her face was bruised, and she was sweating an awful lot. She seemed like she was made of glass. She looked so fragile, and someone had gone and broken her in all the wrong ways.

I felt sick instantly. I couldn't look at her, she was just too banged up. I almost didn't recognize her. She was bleeding so bad. My stomach was doin' backflips and sommersaults. And why the hell was she in Sodapop's t-shirt?

***Narrorator***

"Soda, why is she wearin' your shirt?" Darry wasn't looking at Kat anymore; his eyes were on Sodapop, who looked grim and forelorn.

"She wasn't wearin' nothin' when we found her," Two-Bit said as he came up behind Soda and pushed his way in. "And we couldn't find her clothes."

Ponyboy made a noise. Then he forced himself to look at the girl. He shook his head, then looked at Johnny. When he did so, Pony found himself in sheer surprise. Johnny was clenching his teeth, and his eyes were full of hatred, replacing his usual timid, cautious expression.

"Set her down on the couch," Darry told Soda. "Say, where's Steve?"

"He went off to go look on the Socs that did this," Soda replied, gently resting the girl down on the couch. "Man, I'd hate to be them if he finds 'em."

"Ponyboy, go get a blanket," Darry barked. Ponyboy went into his bedroom, and came out with a woven quilt. He threw it over Kat, who now was trembling. Darry knelt down next to her and rested his hand on her forehead.

"She's got a fever," he mumbled. He rose and went to get a wet towel. Johnny walked over and stood by her. He bent down and whispered into her ear. Then he stood and walked over and sat on the ground. Ponyboy came over and joined him.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothin', man." Johnny looked away, trying to hold back tears.

_Don't die,_ Johnny prayed,_ please, don't die. I... I love you._

Little did he know, his best friend who was sitting next to him, was praying the same exact thing.


	4. The Sick Truth

"Well, there isn't much else I can do, boys," the doctor said as he rose from his place beside Kat. She was bandaged up, most of her bloody cuts covered and now on their way to healing. But the poor girl still looked awful; bruises still stained her flesh bright blue. She was still sweating and heaving, but her temprature had gone down a bit. She still looked like she was having a nightmare, but she didn't move.

"Is there anything we can do?" Darry shook the doctor's hand in thanks. "To make sure she heals quickly?"

"I'd think a bed is better than this couch," he said, "she needs to be as comfortable as possible. Her comma shouldn't last too long; mabey a week or two."

"A week?" Johnny repeated. "You call that not very long?"

"Look, some people never wake up from a comma," the doctor replied, looking deadly serious. "Consider her lucky."

After everyone thanked the doctor, Darry picked Kat up like she was a priceless porcline doll and put her in Pony and Soda's bed. There wasn't any other bed to put her in besides his own, which wasn't very comfortable. The house was still heavy, but the tension was replaced with greif. Kat wouldn't be awake for a week or so? Why her? What did she ever do? These questions ran through everyone's head as the realization of what had happened to Kat slowly set in on Ponyboy and Johnny, the youngest ones. They thought the Socs had just tortured and embarrassed her by exposing her body, but soon, they knew what had really happened.

"Sodapop," Ponyboy asked, "was Kat... rap-"

"Don't say it!" Johnny's voice exploded from his throat, filled with anger and sadness. He didn't want to hear that word. Rape. Not Kat. She couldn't have been. But Johnny knew it was true. His heart told him so, but his mind said otherwise.

"S-sorry," Ponyboy mumbled, " I didn't..."

"Nah, I'm sorry,"Johnny said, "I just... need to get out."

He headed for the door, but bumped into something as he opened the door. A massive figure that loomed over him like a giant shadow. Johnny's eyes looked up reluctantly.

"Woah, woah," Dally said, "where's the fire, John?"

"Move," the young greaser growled, pushing his way past his mentor. He slammed the door so hard, it made even Darry jump.

"Wise-ass," Dally grumbled, "Gee, Darry, thanks for 'calling' me."

"Look, Dallas, none of us are in the mood." Darry walked over and sat down in his rocker. "It's worse than we thought. A lot worse."

"What'd they do?" Dally cocked his eyebrow.

"They..." Darry couldn't force himself to say it. Sodapop pulled Dallas over and whispered what happened. As he did so, Dally's face turned a mix of things: furious, sad, reliefe, and... sympathy? No, no. Not Dally. He couldn't feel such a thing.

"Damn..." Dally fell onto the couch, running his finger through his hair. He didn't do anything after that, he just sat there. Kat meant a lot to him; almost as much as Johnny. For something like this to happen so suddenly, he didn't know what to do.

Ponyboy got up from his place up against the wall and walked back to his room. He thought someone might say something to stop him, but the uneasy silence remained. Shrugging it off, he entered the room and shut the door. His eyes took a minute to get used to the darkness; then he saw Kat. She was lying there on his side of the bed, curled up in the corner. She seemed to be frightened, seemed to be wanting to get away from something. Her breathing was lighter now, almost normal. Ponyboy felt tears welling up in his eyes, but for some reason, didn't wipe them away. He walkedover and sat next to the girl, then began to do something very, very unusual: he began to talk to her. Usually, Kat and Pony didn't talk too much. They just kind of chit-chatted, nothing big. But Ponyboy was about to get deep, and he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Kat," he began, his voice shaking, "I... don't know if you can hear me right now, but if you can, please listen. I... I've been ignoring you for a while. I mean, not like, not payin' attention to ya or somethin', but I ignore the feelings I get when I'm around you. I always feel all funny and stuff; I don't know what it is..."

Kat gave a light sigh. Ponyboy wiped one tear from his eye, trying to look tuff for someone who couldn't see him. Why?

"Kat, I think..." Pony stroked her face gentley. "I love you."

Johnny felt his heart stop. He'd been listening from outside the window, to see if Kat would wake before the doctor's predictions. Instead, he found his best friend loved the same girl he did. He sank onto the ground, clutching his chest. He let his tears flow freely and silently. He felt sad, because he imagined Kat picking Ponyboy over himself. The thought killed him. He didn't want this.

"Ponyboy," Sodapop came into the room, "let's go to bed. C'mon, I made the couch into the bed for ya."

"Mhm." Ponyboy's footsteps grew softer as he walked away. Soon, Johnny heard the door shut. Then he let out a loud whimper and began to cry. He loved Ponyboy like a brother, but he also loved Kat. What was he to do?


	5. Gone with the Wind

It was Ponyboy's turn to watch Kat. He and his two brothers had been making shifts to watch Kat while she slept, so that when she woke up, someone would be there to help her. But Ponybiy was growing doubtful and tired. Tired of waiting. It had been 8 days since... the incident, and Kat only stirred. She didn't even make a sound. Everyone's hopes were being drained with each passing hour that the girl lay unconcious.

_When she wakes up..._ Pony thought, _when... and if..._

He shook his head, trying to wipe the thought from his blurred mind. But, no matter how he tried, it seemed God had engraved the words into his brain. It also seemed God had stolen Kat from them all. She was gone. Pony knew he had to accept that one way or another. That's what his brain said. But his heart disagreed. His heart knew that she was alive, she just needed time. Time heals all wounds, isn't that what they say?

There was a knock at the window. Ponyboy jumped, then sighed and went over to the window. He peered down to see Johnny, looking up at him sadly. There was a new bruise on his right cheek, and a cut on his left above his scar. Ponyboy frowned, and opened the window to let his friend in. Johnny climbed in, thumping to the floor as he did so. He looked at the bed, and closed his eyes quickly. He couldn't bear to look at her; he didn't want to look at her. Kat still looked terrified, but some, no, most of her wounds had healed. Johnny was happy for that, but he couldn't stand to see the only girl he'd ever had a real crush on look so scared.

"Your parents?" Ponyboy mumbed quietly, examining Johnny's face.

"Yeah," Johnny replied, "The old man's drunk and Mom's pissed. Mind if I stay here for the night?"

"That's cool," Pony said. "I gotta watch her, though. Darry says someone needs to be here when she wakes up... if she wakes up..." He nearly breathed the last part.

"I gotcha," Johnny murmured, standing to his feet. He took one last look at Kat, then walked out of the room. He hated being in the same room as Ponyboy and Kat at the same time. After all, Ponyboy also loved Kat, so Johnny felt uncomfortable. He fell onto the couch, where Soda usually was but he was out tonight so it was open, and went to sleep. He didn't feel so good all of the sudden.

Ponyboy sat at the end of the bed, resting his head on his hands. He was tired mentally and physically, and he felt like he could pass out at any moment. But he forced his body to stay up. For Kat. Yes, for Kat's sake. He stretched and slapped his face lightlty in an attempt to wake himself up. But it didn't help much. He felt himself drifting agianst his will. Drifting further and further...

***Pony's POV***

I was so tired. I wanted to stay up, but for the life of me, I couldn't. I racked my brain over and over, tellin' it that Kat needed me. She was gonna wake up soon, she was gonna need someone to tell her it was all okay. Even though it wasn't. It was anything but okay. She didn't need to hear that though. She needed to hear that it was all a dream. That she'd never gotten jumped. She'd never been raped. She was still a virgin. She needed to know how much we cared. How much I cared...

***Johhny's POV***

I felt real sick. I couldn't take much more of this. I couldn't handle all the pain that I was keppin' in a freakin' bottle. My folks hittin' me? I'd live. My best friend in love with my crush? Nu-uh. That was way too much. I'd liked girls before, but not like this. Nah, it was never like this. I always felt safe around Kat. It was like I forgot that I was being abuse, I forgot I was a greaser. I even forgot about bein' jumped. But now, all that light had been blown out, and I was left in the dark. All alone, in pitch blackness...

***Narrorator***

The house was silent. No one made a single noise. Everything was still. But not in a calm sence. No, not in a calm sence at all. It was tension. Everyone and everything was holding it's breath, waiting for that familiar female voice to call out joyously the way it always had. Waiting for a flash a blonde to blur through the house like it always did.

But it didn't.

Kat turned over, immedeatly making Ponyboy sit up expectingly. But, she simply layed there, not doing anything.

That was it. Ponyboy was giving up right there. It was useless.

He let himself drift into sleep. Peaceful, wonderful sleep. He didn't have the strength to care anymore. Eight days was more than enough in Pony's opinion. She was gone like the wind. Gone with the wind. Oh, what did it matter? She was gone. Evaporated.

"Ugh..." Ponyboy blinked open his eyes. Looking outside, he saw that it was still night. Mabey around 2 in the morning. He sighed, feeling somewhat revived. Then his eyes moved to the bed. Kat was still lying there, but Ponyboy's heart started pounding agianst the inside of his chest violentley. Kat's breathing was uneven and she had kicked the covers off of her legs, and she was thrashing around. Ponyboy jumped up from his chair and ran over to the bed, then he saw something that made his heart stop for a moment: Kat's eyes were open, up they were cloudy and glassed over, and were as wide as Pony's felt. She was sweating profusely, and panting loudly.

Panick flowed out from Ponyboy's chest like a flood. His voice was caught in his throat, so he couldn't call for Darry, who was down the hallway in his room sleeping. What was Kat doing? What was happening? Was... was this it?

Suddenly, she stopped. Ponyboy didn't know why or how, but she did. And after that, she didn't move a muscle. She didn't twitch. She didn't pant. That when Pony felt horror and tears well up inside. She wasn't breathing. Kat wasn't breathing.

"DARRY!" Ponyboy found his voice in an instant, and it came out of his throat in an explosion. "DARRY! DARRY!"

There was footsteps, then Darry was suddeny in the doorway. He looked wild and shook, sweating and panting even though it was just a short sprint down the hall. Fear was written all over his face as he saw his younger brother silently bawling, unable to making any noise at all. Darry ran over and saw Kat. Her blue eyes glazed over and her body stiff and motionless. Darry immedeatly put a hand over his mouth.

"Pone, what'sa matter?" Johnny's voice was quiet. He walked sleepily over to the two greasers and looked at the girl. As soon as he did, he let out a almost nonexcistant wail. Dead she lay. Dead. Kat was dead.

Or so they thought.

"Pon...y...?"


End file.
